Power Trip
by iWriteStories.Sometimes
Summary: 'No I'm fine. Nothings gonna happen to us.' Were the last things she and her friends thought before falling asleep. They were wrong. "What the hell is going on?" "Should we tell the police?" "And get us chopped up into little pieces?" "They would most likely dissect us." "Shut up Dork."


Chapter 1

Walking home from detention with Mr. Howard were the stars and tech producer of iCarly; Sam Puckett, Carly Shay, and Freddie Benson. And of course they were in detention because of Sam pulling a prank.

"I can't believe you spray-painted the word 'hobbknocker' on his car." An annoyed Carly said.

"I can't believe you put all of the evidence in my locker. Oh wait, yes I can." Freddie sneered vehemently. She always did things like this to him.

"Well Carls you didn't say that while you were video taping it, and like Fredlame here said you shouldn't be surprised come on you've known me for years. Really? Are you really surprised that I ticked you into that?" Sam said as if it were nothing a shrug.

"You gotta admit, admit it was hella funny." Sam added with a chuckle, and her two friends couldn't help but to smile.

"yeah it was kinda funny the way he was jumping up and down. Especially since he gave me a D on my A worthy English paper." Carly said with a smile, but ended with a gloat.

"It was hilarious to see his face turn as blue as the paint. With him jumping up and down, I could practically hear the theme music to the smurfs." Freddie added laughing.

Sam skipped in font of them and started walking backwards. "So you see? Detention was worth seeing that." She said smiling.

"Yeah it was." Carly agreed still smiling as Freddie nodded in agreement.

"I just hope that my mom isn't freaked out so much wondering where I am." Freddie sighed out knowing how insane his crazed mother can get.

"Lets just hope she didn't call the entire Seattle PD this time, Dork." Sam smirked. Freddie groaned remembering the last time.

"It was great when they barged into Groovie Smoothies and made everyone get on the ground." Carly laughed out thus making Freddie groan more.

"Shut up. I was banned for a whole month." Said a frowny Freddie.

"T-bo was so pissed!" Sam laughed as she whirled around to walk forward again.

As his best fiends laughed at him he just shook his head and did his best to ignore them.

They had no idea that their lives were about to change forever. Coming up the street was a semi-truck driven by a man named Peter. Peter was an average truck driver. Early forties, brown hair, and blue eyes. He was still single but choose to ignore that fact about himself. He's driven almost everything from Pee-Wee Babies to exploding batteries; but this time he landed a great job. This company wants him take these two gas tanks full of stuff they wouldn't tell him about, to a disposal dump.

He started to daydream about how he would spend all of his new money; when he heard laughing, screaming, and honking. He sees two cars filled with drunken teenagers. Their cars were in both lanes and he was still in shock from them interrupting his dream state, Peter swerved out of the way. Too bad he landed right into a telephone pole on the side of the road. Even worse Peter's gas tanks decided to explode releasing a thick cloud of smoke into the air.

The web trio had witnessed the entire thing, and they were practically choking out their lungs as the smoke coated them. "Oh my god! Did you guys see that?" Carly yelled and pointed towards the crash.

"We should call the police and-" Freddie couldn't finish whatever he was going to say because he started coughing again.

Sam was coughing too, but she looked up in alarm at the word police. "No!" she gasps out. "No police. I can't really get in it with the police right now." She tries to explain her outburst.

"Sam we can't just leave him there to die!" Freddie yells at her.

"He's probably already dead, that explosion might have done it. But hey-" she stops to cough then starts again. "If he's not dead those teenagers will call the police so we don't have to." She looks at them both pleadingly. "Come on you guys?"

"Fine." Freddie gives in. "But only because I'm real close to hacking out a lung."

"Okay." Carly gasps for after a coughing fit. "Only because those kids look pretty sobered up right now." Carly started coughing on the smoke again. "Sam I swear if I don't hear about someone calling the police tomorrow, I will." Spoke the ever do-gooder Carly.

"Okay, okay." Sam said before the three continued walking towards the Bushwell Plaza.

* * *

When they walked into the Bushwell and breathed in clean air, they were greeted by a slumbering Lewbert at his counter. The web trio quietly, super fast, tip-toed up the stairs so they wouldn't wake him and deal with his yelling and nagging all the way up to Carly's place. They walk in and drop their things near the door and all plop onto the couch, in awkward silence.

"So where's Spencer?" Freddie asked to make convocation.

"He's out with Socko. Won't be home until late." Carly said not really up for talking.

"Carls can I spend the night?" asked a Sam who already knew the answer, while turning the T.V. on to Girly Cow.

"Yeah – sure – whatever." Carly said with her mind clearly on something else.

"Hey, you guys don't think that that gas would do anything to us?" a worried Carly glanced at them.

"No, nothings gonna happen." Spoke a Freddie who was thinking the same thing. "Right Sam?"

"Right, Geek. Look Carls, I feel fine, you feel fine, and the Nerd feels fine." Sam turns her body to look at Carly. "So therefore. We. Are. Fine." Sam looked into her eyes and spoke slowly.

"Okay you guys." Carly gave into the reassurance they were trying to give. "Well, I'm kinda tired. I'm going to bed."

"Yeah. I gotta go too. Before my mom has a seizure." Freddie stood, taking the hint and left to face his inane mother.

"Carly stands and heads towards the stairs and starts to climb. "Goodnight Sam." She calls out to her best friend.

"Night." Is Sam's simple reply.

Sam thinks, '_I'm not gonna be the bearer of bad news, but I'm pretty sure something happened to me.' _Little did she know. Her friends thought the same thing.

Sam turned off the T.V. and stretched out onto the couch, with her arm over her face. She kicked off her shoes. The last thing she heard before falling asleep was, "Mom I don't need a tick bath! I just want to go to sleep!"

"I'm hungry." She said out loud.

_'No I'm fine. Nothings gonna happen to us.' _Were the last things she and her friends thought before falling asleep.

They were wrong.


End file.
